Roku
"What is this....incredible power surging through me...." -Roku to Kari when he first turned into a Super Saiyan Roku (年 ''Toshi)'' is a orphaned Saiyan who lives on Eden. His fight song 0LtytTGQYlo Appearance Roku is 5'9, which is a normal height for his age. He has messy spiky brown hair with tan skin. He has brown eyebrows and wears a black undersuit with black fingerless gloves and an orange Martial Arts uniform, along with orange Martial Arts pants with a black belt. He wears black boots to finish it off. He has a soft, peaceful, kind, and innocent voice. He gave him his ninja gear and headband]]has hit his final growth spurt, since Saiyans have 3. His voice is slightly deeper and is now the physical maturity of a adult, despite his age. Saiyans grow faster then humans physical wise until the age of 16-18, of which their growth rate slows down. Ever since he came to Naruto verse, Roku now has a hip pouch on his back and a shuriken holster strapped over his right leg. Personality Roku is joyful, and sometimes ditsy. He always looks for the positives in the situation and tries to make as many friends as he can. He is a Martial Artist, but uses it for good, and for enlightenment. He doesnt care about being the most powerful, or the most dangerous. He simply wants to be loved and cared for, since he knows nothing about Saiyans and even doubts his origins. He has no idea what he is capable of, but he doesnt care. He has a soft, innocent voice, with a innocent, and kind heart to match it. He has the sweetest and most innocent smile anyone could ask for, and is a goof at times. He is just a sweet, harmless teenage boy. The complete opposite of his home race. Biography Roku was born in a family of two Saiyan parents on a planet near Eden, but he did not know his parents because they abandoned him on Eden as a baby in the middle of a forest. He was later found by an Eden family who were wanting a child. But not one as weird as him, so they cut off his tail and removed all evidence of his Saiyan origins - causing Roku to not remember it at all, so he lead a normal childhood until he was about 15. He was noticing how he was stronger than most children and adults, so it made him question his origins. He later asked his parents but they never told him, so when he was 16 he ran away from his home to find the truth and find people who wouldn't shun him. Now he is still wandering, looking for friends who will accept him. His voice, I used my character from DBZ Ultimate Tenkaichi 0LtytTGQYlo Strength Roku has averaged strength for a Saiyan of his age, but he has access to the Super Saiyan form. His full power is unknown. RP Adventures These are his adventures Telling the future Roku was walking in the city when he came across a girl running into a alley. He was curious so he followed her and soon struck up a conversation, they then went through a portal into the future to find it was partially ruined by Reapers. Esmeralda took Roku to her house and he met Kari, at first Kari was pointing a gun at him to figure out who it was but Roku soon explained and revealed he was from the past. Roku, after founding out it isnt just the city, its all over the planet. Roku, being worried about the temple wanted to go see. So Kari accomponied him. Roku, seeing the village and temple destroyed was angry and greiving over this friend, he was beginning to unlock a legendary form. Kari, seeing this was trying to comfort him, he then wanted to go to the temple and make sure his girlfriend survived, not knowing this happened 13 years ago. So they went up to the temple and looked around, Roku ran straight to his room and discovered his girlfriend Gale was killed and never given a burial. Her body, decomposing under a fallen rafter he lost it. He started to get angry followed by his hair glowing and spiking, and his eyes turning teal. He finally snapped, and turned into a Super Saiyan in a bright golden light. After Kari was able to see she saw Roku as a Super Saiyan and thought it was similiar to the Arcolyte transformation. He then gave Gale a proper burial and they went to her house and conversed about what happened, after which they went to the Academy to find out what he was and what happened, when they arrived, Roku was comforted knowing that Leria and Heren survived. Leria started to explain some things on what he was, including other possible suvivors until the meeting was interrupted by Roku's mother. She came to see if it was true but she turned out to not care about Roku at all, and even looked down upon him and made fun of him because he couldnt protect Gale. After much conversing Roku and his mother fought, Roku claiming he could beat her in 10 seconds. He did, using a move he called "Burst Rush". He then went back and Kari gave him instructions on what to do when he comes back to the past, including giving the UCR a chip that would help their fight. Roku then went back to the past and gave Blade the chip and went to warn his loved ones about what is coming. Traveling dimensions Roku was exploring one day when he came across a weird anomaly, so being the exploring type he went through. He entered a world where there are many ninja and soon it was revealed it was a Naruto Verse. He met many ninja, including Naruto, of whom he became great friends with due to their similiar personalities. He soon went back through and met Itachi, of whom came through the bridge before him. They soon met down the mountain of the Jade Palace and insumed in a fight, after a long and interesting fight. Roku told Itachi that he met his brother Sasuke in the Leaf Village, of whom Itachi questioned him about also crossing the "bridge". He told Itachi he would show him the bridge, but when he met him there. He seemed to already went through, so Roku went through as well. Not knowing that soon after he went through the dimension bridge...the Jade Palace was destroyed by Kaiju, blocking the only known portal back to his universe, and the Naruto verse. Roku is currently in the Naruto verse, trying to find his friend Sasuke, because little did he know in his time gone, Sasuke went rogue. Meeting new species and exploring the universe Before Roku entered the portal after his fight with Itachi, he sensed a great power on a distant planet. So he borrowed his sensei's space ship to check it out, after 6 days of space flight. He landed on the Toa planet, and started to explore. He met many strong Toa and fought at a extreme endurance, impressing many. He finally met the leaders of each type, but he soon had to go. He promised the Toa he would come back....one day. Chunin Exams and training Roku one day went to the Chunin Exams building, hoping to become a ninja. But he had no sensei, after hanging around he met up with Shikaku Nara who took the boy into his team. They immeditally began training, ROku was showing great promise and was impressing him. He soon used Shadow Clone Jutsu, much to Nara's surprise. After the training session Nara called it a day and they went to sleep. Roku woke early the next day and went outside, he saw Neji training and decided to try for round 2. He challenged Neji to a fight, Neji was at first laughing at him but Roku attacked. Neji, used his Byakugan to block every attack. He soon tried to use 64 Palms on Roku only for Guy to jump in and end the fight. After Guy and Neji left, Roku went to talk to Sasuke, who was the only one left in the yard (not including Roku). They had a shot training session until Sasuke told Roku his goals, of which ROku asked. He soon left and Roku was standing there silent. The Chunin Exams Roku began the exams, he was doing amazing throughout the entire Exams until the preliminaries came up, he was versing the very person who broke up his first fight with Neji. "Kabuto Yakushi". They started their fight and as soon as the match began, everyone had their money on Roku. Roku didnt disappoint, he started to pummel Kabuto all around the arena, he showcased moves never seen before. Which impressed many shinobi and even Neji and Sasuke themselves. He used his ability called "Mimicry" which allowed him to copy a move or jutsu after only seeing it once, which lead Sasuke and Kakashi to believe he as using Sharingan. As Roku was pummeling Kabuto, Kabuto was using his medical technique to heal himself, he was testing Roku the entire time. Roku finally decided to start trying and said "Shikaku Sensei! Can I start trying!?", everyone in the arena heard him and had a dumbstruck look. Seeing that he was just warming up. Roku powered up, his hair flowed up and he gained a violent blue aura which lit up the room. He caused Kurenei to suspect he isnt human, so her, Kakashi, and Guy started to as Shikaku what he has been teaching him, only for Nara to say "nothing", which showed that to Roku, fighting comes naturally. Kabuto soon mentioned that he was barely trying and its about time they start. Roku mentioned his transformation, but that he was saving it for Neji, much to Guy's suspicion. Kabuto pushed Roku to transform, it utterly worked. Roku turned into a Super Saiyan, which amazed the entire arena. Guy and Kakashi thought Roku was opening the Inne 8 Gates, while others thought it was a tailed beast. They began to fght again only for Kabuto to use a genjutsu to cause a draw. They both were soon taken to the imfirmary. After the preliminaries, Kurenei, Kakashi, Guy, and Nara all went to visit Roku. The were all interested in him now, Kakashi even outright stated taht he wanted to take Roku under his wing for a bit. And Guy (along with Kakashi) both stated that Nara should really begin teaching Roku more advanced Jutsu's, due to his already huge chakra reserves (little did they know he only used Chakra for his shadow clones). After getting to know his past, they all left the infirmary, but not before Kurenei put Roku to sleep so he could rest. The Final Phase Roku made it to his final phase of the Chunin Exams, he has impressed many. But now the Kazekage and the Hokage are watching this one, along with the entire village. Its his time to shine and become known to Konoha, he is matched up with a Sound Ninja named "Dosu". They start to fight, Dosu is using sound genjutsu to avoid Roku's attacks. And takes advantage of Roku's sensitive hearing by releasing very loud sound waves. Sometime into the fight, ROku's ears are bleeding (As pointed out by Kurenai), but he kept fighting. His own sensei was getting worried and said that Roku should give up, that every shinobi loses at some point. But Roku's sheer will to win wouldnt let him down, he turned into a Supre Saiyan claiming he will become the greatest shinobi ever. He got the eye of many people and the fight escalated. Roku started to relentlessly attack Dosu, giving his all. But Dosu had a trick up his sleeve, knowing he couldnt beat Roku in hand to hand, he resorted to sound and used sound waves to end Roku. He shattered the bones in his skull, legs, arms, and ribs. Causing ROku to not be able to fight, Shikaku Nara, leaped over the gate and ran to his student. He was worried that Roku would never fight again. He was soon able to persuade ROku to give up, stating that even himself and other SHinobi lose at one point in their life. Roku was taken to the infirmary to rest. When Roku finally woke, Sasuke was the first to visit him. Stating that Roku shouldnt get any more powerful, if he values his life. Then Kabuto, of whom made him a offer. Stating that there are people in the Sound Village who want his talents and would want him allied with them, ROku didnt know what Kabuto's true intentions are. But now he is stuck with 2 decisions....stay true and work to be with Konoha. He slept on it but woke up to Konoha being attacked by the Sand Village. He went shelter with Lee and other and after the attack he saw a ANBU carrying the HOkage, revealing he died in the defense of Konoha. Seeing this made Roku even closer to achieving something he would have never guessed.... Accepting Kabuto's offer ROku thought he would give Kabuto's offer a try, so he traveled to a hideout in the Sound Village. He got a odd greeting from people slowly approaching from the shadows until he was surrounded. After a short conversation, ROku began to fight the sound 5. Easily toppling everyone of them. Minus the final one, due to Orochimaru himself stopping the fight. He soon took Roku to a room to discuss a deal with him. Shortly after the discussion, Roku went to sleep to "prepare". Choosing sides Roku decided to confess his feelings for a NInja named Tayuya, a sound ninja he met during his time at the Sound Village. He searched all over and his search finally led him to a forest. He witnessed Tayuya fight Temari and Shikamaru. He dashed in to save Tayuya but Temari used a summoning jutsu and completely leveled the place. Knocking Roku out for a brief moment. When Roky finally awoke, he ran over to see Tayuya dead. Him seeing her dead trigged something in him. He started to be filled with grief and anger. Coupled with his power he started to transform into a Super Saiyan 2. The massive power he created drew the attention of Iniochi Yamanaka, a sensor ninja. He brought the details to Nara, Kurenai, and Kakashi. Kakashi brought to Nara's attention that his student had a power similair to it. Causing Nara and Iniochi to investigate. They went and found Roku crying over Tayuya's body and they didnt recongize Roku at first, due to his appearance change. Roku then stood and approached Nara, which triggered Nara to recongize him. After a short conversation, Roku saw he has made a mistake and vowed to stay loyal to the Leaf Village. He soon left to face Kabuto and Orochimaru. He saw they were attacking Tsunade and Roku quickly intervenved. During the fight, Kabuto and Orochimaru summoned a snake to do battle. Roku, decided to do battle with Kabuto and the snake. But by accident Roku fired a blitz wave instead of a energy ball and activated his Great Ape transformation. Roku did not know what was going on do to him not being able to control himself. BUt his transformation was soon reverted by Jiraiya and he was turned back to normal. Tsunade then went to give Roku aid from the painful transformation and during it, Jiraiya and Naruto defeated Kabuto and Orochimaru. After a short conversation. Jirariya took Roku under his wing and they all went their seperate ways for a new adventure. Meeting Itachi....again After the battle, Jiraiya took Naruto and Roku back to the village. BUt shortly after they arrived Jiraiya went off to do something. Naruto and Roku took it upon themselves to go out and eat. During their lunch, they saw 2 members of the Akatsuki. They decided to follow them and they soon followed them to Itachi. Roku decided to question Itachi about Sasuke, his brother. BUt wouldnt you know? Sasuke turned up shortly after and commenced a fight with his older brother, Itachi. Kisame, a member of the Akatsuki who was present kept Roku from intervening and Itachi quickly subdued his little brother. After the short fight, Sasuke and Itachi started to converse about things in their past. After a short converse, Roku tried to jump in but Kisame tried to stomp by catching him in a blind side and cutting his arm off. But Jiraiya jumped in and stopped it. After Jiraiya stopped the attack. The Akatsuki members, Itachi included ran off. After that, Jiraiya took Naruto and ROku back to the village to tell Roku of a decison. Nara decided to let Jiraiya take Roku under his wing to further understand his powers and train Roku further. Roku is currently off for a 3 year training session with Jiraiya and Naruto. 3 Year Training Roku and Naruto is currently undergoing a 3 year training with Jiraiya at Mount Myoboku. Jiraiya is teaching them both to further use his power in a more controlled and more powerful way. As well has helping him harness more advanced Jutsu's and furthering his transformations. They will return in 3 years time. They will be faster, stronger, smarter, and able to handle them selves better in a fight. 1 year down. 2 to go After 1 year, Roku and Naruto under went further training with the Rasengan. Roku was picking the technique up fast and started to think of some of his own variations. He has also begun learning his elemental chakara. It is revealed that Roku is a Lightning Release user and his chakra mimics that of lightning. Now that he has mastered the Rasengan, he is going to start focusing on his Lightning Release and further his transformations and try to get stronger for fights to come. Making Progress After another year, Roku was taught to use Sage Jutsu and further use Lightning Release. He has incorperated it into his moves and skill set. He is currently in the Land of Fire exploring because his sensei thought he deserved a break. During his exploring, he met Emi again. She was being harrassed by Akatsuki so he jumped in and decided to test Super Saiyan 2. After a very lengthy battle of fighting 3 Akatsuki. He finally made them retreat. He then escorted Emi back to her house and confessed his feelings for her. Emi, at first was speechless, but she saw that anyone who would risk their life for her would truly love her and she told him that if he can truly protect the village. She will give him a chance. He then made it his mission to earn her love, he flew back to Mount Myoboku to train further. Final year! Push to Super Saiyan 3! Roku, believed there was something beyond Super Saiyan 2. That this can not be his limit. He went to the peak of the mountain to train in reclusion. Considering how he already mastered Lightening Release, the Toads allowed this. After days upon days of training in reclusion. He unlocked a new form. Super Saiyan 3. A toad was watching the ordeal and soon approached him and put a special genjutsu on him to test his strength on Madara Uchiha. Battle of the ages! Defeat Madara Uchiha! During the battle between the Uchiha's and the ninja's of what will be Konoha, Roku was tasked with helping the future Leaf Village Hokage defeat Madara. Roku, insisted he take on their leader. After a short spar to test his strength and skill. It was allowed. Roku then flew toward Madara as a Super Saiyan 3 and confronted him. The battle was a glorious one. It consisted of many tests of who can use Jutsu better. Roku using Lightning Release and Madara using Earth Release. It proved that Roku had the upper hand. Until Madara starting using jutsu's, and Madara being the better Jutsu wielder. Had the upper hand until Roku got close enough to force him to use hand to hand combat. A fighting style that Roku was able to use with great skill. The fight went on for hours, Roku was a Super Saiyan 3 and Madara in his normal form. It continued to go on until both sides decided to take off the gloves Play time is over! Time to pull out the trump card! Madara and Roku was fighting at night, during a full moon. Soon Roku finally succumbed to the effects the moon. He started to turn into a Great Ape. But this transformation was different, he started to turn into a Golden Great Ape. Again. During his time training to be a Super Saiyan 3, he accidently succumbed to the moon as a Super Saiyan 2 and turned into a Golden Great Ape. A powered up form of the base Ape. But he was unable to control it. But this time he was able to control the form better. He started thrashing Madara around like a rag doll and was slowly gaining control. Soon, he gained complete control over the form and triggered a new transformation. Super Saiyan 4! He started to get smaller and gain more humanoid features. And after a short time. He looked bigger, taller, and more imtimadating. But dont worry, this form was more bite than bark. He had crimson fur on his upper body, crimson tail, golden eyes, crimson eye shadow, shoulder length brown hair and was 6 1/2 feet tall. His voice was deep and sounded confident and more raspy. The fight began again. -to be continued- Relationships Alien-king Friend, met him during a trip to skyverse Sollux Another friend, met him while exploring a city, see's him as a guardian of sorts Anthony Met him, along with Leria, Heren, Sollux, and Alien-King. He looks up to him as a sort of role model Gale Terrma A girl he saved a from a dragon god, Brendon Esmeralda In the future, is a friend. He isnt sure if she will remember him in the past. But he promised her they would meet again Kari Another friend from the future, when they first met it was by gun point but Roku shortly explained and they are friends now Lizzy Roku's best friend, they have been friends since Roku joined the Jade Palace Obo A fellow Alien, Roku and Obo are very close and often train together Itachi A confusing relationship, despite the bad Itachi does at times. Roku still respects him. Uzumaki Naruto The prime example of "Two peas in a pod" Hyuga Neji They are rivals, and arent very fond of each other Shikaku Nara Roku's sensei, he looks up to him and hopes to be as great as him Hatake Kakashi They never met, but Roku has heard of him. He is one of the Jonin that Roku intends to meet. Due to his actions at the exams, it migh happen. Haruno Sakura They only met once, but that was when Roku was with Naruto. All of Team 7 though Roku was just a goofy kid like Naruto himself, but they never knew he had this much power Forms and Transformation Being a Saiyan, Roku has access to transformations to greatly increase his fighting potential, these are his transformations and forms. Base form This is Roku's baseform, its the form he is always in. In this form his power level is quite constant, since he doesnt have to have a power upkeep. His hair is brown and his eyes are brown with brown eyebrows. His muscle mass is normal sized as well. Super Saiyan . He attained it after traveling to the future and seeing his girlfriend body, Gale Terrma dead. It auguments his power, rendering his old power miniscule. His hair stands up and turns golden while his eyes turn teal colored, and his eye brows turn to a golden color as well. His skin turns a peach colored from the increased blood blow and his muscle mass gets slightly bigger. The first time transforming is very emotional and often changes the Saiyans entire demeanor. When he transformed, the one pure hearted loving Saiyan turned into a vengeful fighter and it continued even after he changed back. Ascended Super Saiyan This form is another branch of the Super Saiyan form, it is gained when the Saiyan pushes the Super Saiyan form's limits and forces more power into the form. Resulting in puffed up muscles, longer more wild looking hair, more defined facial structure, and a massive power increase. But there is a downside to the form, it slows the user down by a good bit. So you trade speed for power, Roku attained this form by accident while experimenting with new ways to use his power. Full Power Super Saiyan Roku attained this form after spending 3 weeks straight in his Super Saiyan form. He thought that if you treat it as if a athlete treats his conditioning, you could minimize the strain and draw backs of the Super Saiyan form and make it more powerful and practical. In this form he is more relaxed and his emotions are kept in check, allowing him to control his actions and remain more focused in battle. The hair of the Full Power Super Saiyan form is a little lighter and his skin tone is slightly lighter as well, showing the once increased blood flow from the anger is reduced. His power is also a bit more powerful, since he able to use the forms 100% Potential. Super Saiyan 2 Roku attained this form after seeing Tayuya dead. Unlike the first form, this form increases his power 100% more its normal amount. Allowing a increase in speed, strength, and agility. His hair becomes even more defined and he takes a more imtimadating appearance. This form is attained the same way as the first form, through grief, anger, a need, and of course. The power. His facial features become more defined as well, making him more serious looking. It also alters his personality to be more ruthless and less merciful. Causing him to fight a little more instinctivly. Making him more unpredictable. Sage Mode This form is superior to Super Saiyan 2, as it increases his speed, power, and overall attributes and makes him worlds more effective then before. He did not need a emotional overload to attain this form as it involved him combining his chakra with nature along with his Lightning Release to create a newer form. It also does not drain his energy as fast. Golden Great Ape This is a sub-form of Great Ape. Its more powerful and is like a in between a Sage Mode Saiyan and a Super Saiyan 3. It is faster, stronger, and more controlled than the base form. He has golden fur and his fur on his head takes a more spiked look. Super Saiyan 3 This form is just under Sage Mode. This is a advanced form of Super Saiyan and is one of the only forms that drastically changes the users appearance. The user gains long flowing spikey golden hair, his eyes remain the typical teal/emerald coloration, he is taller slightly. Roku is about 5'9 in this form. His muscle mass is more slender and his voice takes on a more imtimadating deeper tone. His aura doesnt change as much. Only differance between this form and Super Saiyan 2 is, instead of the electric aura being outside the golden aura. It is closely wrapped around and flowing around his body and the golden aura is on the outside Super Saiyan 4 This form changes the users look the most and is by far the most powerful known transformation available. And only 1 Saiyan has achieved this form. It requires a lot of power, a lot of skill, and basically the Saiyan has to be at peak potential and at the peak of his races potential. As this form symbolizes the true power and capability of the Saiyan Race. Super Saiyan 4 causes the user to grow up to 6 1/2 feet tall, grow muscle mass without any speed hinderance, he also grows crimson fur on his upper body minus his chest, he grows crimson fur on his tail and arms as well. He gains crimson eye shadow under his eyes too. His hair goes back to what ever his hair normally is. In Roku's case, brown. And it grows shoulder length and he gains golden eyes. His voice stays the same as a Super Saiyan 3. Sub Forms Curse Mark This was given to him without his knowledge by Orochimaru. It alters his power to be more ruthless and evil. When this is active, his aura turns purple in his normal and Super Saiyan forms. And in Super Saiyan 2, his aura remains golden but instead of having blue electricity arcing off him. Purple electricity arcs off him instead. Since Roku is pure of heart, he is able to control the curse mark more than other people. He also doesnt have black marking spreading over his body when its active. Instead it jsut glows a light color. Roku's curse mark, active.jpg|Curse mark when it is active Roku's curse mark.png|Curse mark when it is not active Moves and Abilities He just learned how to use his powers and has started to explore new ways to use them. He started to make his moves since his training at the Jade Palace. Healing '''- Roku has learned to give people his energy to heal their minor injuries. He can also revive small organisms such as birds, cats, dogs, ect '''Flight - Roku has learned to manipulate his ki to propel him, giving flight capabilites Full Power Energy Wave - A improved version of his simply energy wave, he can also cup his hands to his side and push them forward. Creating a stronger variant. 'Jade Destruction Wave '- Cups his hands to his side and fires a Jade colored energy beam, can also be blue. Used in any form. 'Burst Rush '- A physical move that involves him first elbowing the opponent in the bottom of the jaw, then punching them in the stomach, then he kicks them into the air and kicks them to the ground. Causing them to be stunned with pain on all fours, then he either stays in the air and fires a energy wave, or lands beside them and elbows them in the back of neck until they go into submission. Used in any of his forms. Astroid Smash - Roku kicks the opponent in the chest with both feet, teleports behind them and kicks them into the air then he flies up and double axe hammers them to the ground. He then gets on top of them in a kneeled position and puts his hand over the opponents face and fires a energy beam point blank. Used in dire situations. Used in his Ascended Super Saiyan and Full Power Super Saiyan forms. Mimicry - Able to copy a move after seeing it only once NInja Tools When Roku entered the Chunin Exams, Shikaku gave Roku a choice of weapons for him to use. He could only choose a limited amount. *Kunai's - Roku knew having kunai's would be useful, for stealth kills. And to deflect kunai attacks *Shurikens - Roku saw Shurikens as a obvious choice *Food pills - Since Roku is powerless if he is hungry, he chose food pills *10 feet of ninja wire - Used to entangle a enemy and trap them Jutsu Ninjutsu *Shadow Clone Jutsu - Learned from Naruto *Rasengan - Learned from Naruto, a powerful physical move that does a great deal amount of damage Gallary Roku Super Saiyan.jpg Roku Super Saiyan main photo.jpg Roku, full body.png Roku, goofy expression.jpg Roku.png Powering up.jpg|The process of turning into a Super Saiyan Roku adolesant years.jpg Roku full body.jpg Roku happy.jpg Category:Saiyan Category:Good Category:Pages with Audio Files Category:Male Category:Jade Fighters Category:Characters Category:Naruto verse inhabitants